User talk:Lancer1289
Welcome to My Talk Page. If you don't find an issue that you have brought up with me in the past, then please check my archives because I have moved a lot of it to there. However I ask you to 'NOT' edit there, just drop me a new message to bring up the discussion again. To leave me a message, please click on the "Leave message" button above, rather than just editing the whole page. That way I know what to look for. Thanks. Please do leave me a new message unless there is a conversation that is already in progress that you wish to comment on. If you have a question that has no bearing on a conversation that is under a heading, then please don't edit there. Just leave me a new message. For example, if you see a section called Help, but your question doesn't relate to what the conversation was about, then 'PLEASE' don't edit in that section, just leave me a new message. The comments will be moved to the end and I'll create a new section for it. Achievement edit, Tactician The achievement edit for Tactician is a word for word copy of the in game text. Jandraelune 17:29, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :And that is where you are incorrect. I'm looking at it right now, and I see what is on the page before you changed it. I have since resorted it, as I did the last time for the same reason, and because I checked it both times. Lancer1289 18:34, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Missing Title #1 Removal fo confirmation power, addition on unsourced informaiton Really? http://masseffect.wikia.com/index.php?title=Powers_(Mass_Effect_3)&action=history :Um yes because that is exactly what you did. You removed sourced information and added unsourced information. Lancer1289 19:33, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I don't understand. Why unsourced? All references is here *11:45, January 7, 2012 Pragz (→Base Powers: '''https://twitter.com/#!/manveerheir/status/155561030322368512') *11:36, January 7, 2012 Pragz (→Base Powers: https://twitter.com/#!/manveerheir/status/155458753238540288) *11:31, January 7, 2012 Pragz (Talk | contribs) (5,148 bytes) (→Base Powers: http://i.minus.com/iVxig6HB1U7qs.jpg https://twitter.com/#!/manveerheir/status/155561094730100736) *11:19, January 7, 2012 Pragz (Talk | contribs) (5,144 bytes) (→Base Powers: https://twitter.com/#!/manveerheir/status/155522110717042688) Pragz 19:40, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :No it was not sourced because you added no sourcing information when you made the edits. When you added/modified the information, you did not add any sourcing information. All you did was modify the article and gave no reason for the modifications. It is not our job to so scrambling around the internet looking to where you got your information. It is your job when you add information to source it upon addition. It is not an unreasonable, irrational, or illogical request. The bottom line is that if you do not source the information when you add it. Do not come saying to someone after the fact, "I don't understand. Why unsourced? All references is here" as that is a slap in the face because now we have to go back and put the information back in when, if it was sourced, we could have just modified it to be in line with site policies. Yet, you did not source it when you added it, and that is a problem. Unsourced information gets removed on sight. Source your information when you add it next time, or it will get removed without question. :The fact you are presenting it now tells me something, and does nothing to change the facts. You added unsourced information, and then only when you are called out on it, do you present your sources. That is not how it is supposed to work. You add or modify information, you source it when you do. You do not present it after the fact after someone calls you out on it. Now I have to go back and put the information back in, correctly. Lancer1289 19:53, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Missing Title #2 Hi I was notified that you edited the page regarding ME3's combat section on the main page ME3, and I want to apologize for editing with speculation. I was not aware of the rule regarding this and I understand why you saw that needed to be fixed. But I've done some research that contains proof of that what I edited was correct. Forgive me for not doing so before. The provided link will take you to a video on YouTube that shows that the Cannibal enemies are in fact a suppressor type enemy using projectile weapons. I hope this helps, and we can strive to make this wiki the best it can be. Here is the link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SK9okbVXLAA :Actually it doesn't even remotely help as it is immediately invalid. We do not under any circumstances accept leaked information, therefore the video is irrelevant. Even then calling it a suppressor-type enemy is completely subjective, and cannot be put into an article. Lancer1289 00:17, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for responding Lancer1289,and for telling me about not posting leaked information. I'll keep that in mind in the future.--SovietKomodo 01:35, January 9, 2012 (UTC) An overdue apology... Remember way back when, when I flipped out at you? I've been re-reading that, and I don't even know what I was thinking. While you have a certain style with how you go about business that tends to rub people the wrong way, you do things differently and I have to respect that, even if it has irked me in the past. And, re-reading it again, I sounded like some rambling kid that didn't have his facts straight. I'd just like to apologize for criticizing you and such. I hope that this doesn't create any more tensions between us. :) LordDeathRay 02:40, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :I don't see it being that, and the apology is accepted. I had honestly forgotten about it. Lancer1289 03:12, January 12, 2012 (UTC) It's funny... Because SlayerEGO1342 seems to be implying that, if you don't swear prodigiously on an internet encyclopedia based on a sci-fi video game, you don't live in the real world. Ah, the irony... Anywho, as someone who: A) Lives in the real world; B) Generally can't go four words without an obscenity in day-to-day conversation; and C) Somehow still manages to have the prerequisite maturity, respect, and self-control to restrain profane language when in an environ where such language is not appropriate or permitted, I find SlayerEGO's implication to be, at best, laughable. :) SpartHawg948 07:21, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :Yes that is rather funny. Lancer1289 13:24, January 12, 2012 (UTC) ::There's a difference between not being allowed to swear prodigiously and not being allowed to swear AT ALL. I, too, have the maturity, respect, and self-control to refrain from using profanities in such an environment, as you can well see. (in an attempt to waylay any disagreements with this fact, I'll point out that my brushes with the language policy have been for arguable, perceived insults, not profanities) My implication, however, is that this should NOT be an environment where such language is neither appropriate nor permitted. In fact, I think the very idea that such language is "inappropriate" on this website is counter-intuitive; if the game that gave birth to this website contains swearing (NOTE: not prodigious swearing as you mistakenly allege that I condone, but the occasional curse word which has become a mainstay of day-to-day conversation in the real world), then swearing is, by the very definition of the word "appropriate", APPROPRIATE on this website. SlayerEGO1342 18:16, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Specious reasoning if ever I saw. The game that birthed this site contains insults. Should we be free to insult one another? I'm not seeing anyone argue in favor of that. The game also contains numerous examples of capricious killings. Should we apply that to the wiki as best we can, making it acceptable for admins to permanently ban users on a whim? Of course not. "It's in the game" is not a valid defense here. As for the part about swearing prodigiously, you were encouraging Lancer "to accommodate people such as Hunter Zealot and yourself". Hunter Zealot does swear prodigiously, if his more recent comments and statements are any indication. So yes, by advocating that Lancer accommodate someone who swears prodigiously, who you willingly grouped yourself in with, you were condoning prodigious swearing. No mistaken allegations involved, just your own words. It's called choosing wisely the company you keep. You should try it some time. SpartHawg948 21:49, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Mass Effect 2 Tweaks http://masseffect.wikia.com/index.php?title=PC_Tweaks_(Mass_Effect_2)&action=history 14:19, January 13, 2012 Lancer1289 (Talk | contribs) (44,915 bytes) (Undo revision 231227 by UbiSergei (talk)Formatted that way for a reason) (undo) What's the reason exactly? That construction was redundant. :Why do people leave a link to something that they mention in the title? This always puzzles me because it is quote obvious what is being talked about, so why the link? :On the topic, the reason it is formatted that way is because to reduce the cram on the code that is in the tables. The way the pages work is that only the code is allowed in the tables, and if something else supports it, then another area is made to support it. The way you did it was counter to how the rest of the page works as it could have lead to confusion. Not to mention that it makes editing the code easier when there is no link there. Lancer1289 15:34, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about the account mayham. I'm sorry for the mess I made and appreciate you helping me sort it out. Sincerely--Echo-Scythe 00:45, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :It’s fine. Just remember that Wikia isn't like an MMO where you could create multiple characters or something like that. It's a one shot deal. Lancer1289 01:53, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ::There are some wikis that are OK with it, but these tend to be exceptions -- RandomTime 12:29, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :::That is the policy here though and I thought it was over the entire network. Apparently not. Lancer1289 12:33, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::Sockpuppets alone aren't terms of use violations, using them to troll or vandalize are, however -- RandomTime 12:44, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::Except we don't allow one person to have multiple accounts. Under any circumstances. We define that as sockpuppety as well. Lancer1289 12:46, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, that's fine - you're allowed as an admin to make policies like that -- RandomTime 12:48, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::Except I didn't set that, Spart did when a situation came up where we had a similar problem. Lancer1289 12:50, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Equipment Page Revision Right then. I don't know if you recieve updates about talk pages you've posted in, or if you have a solid feel on the wiki's pulse. Because you and I are, to date, the only involved parties, I wanted to make sure you knew about the fact that I did overhaul the Equipment page (in a sandbox) and post about it in the Projects Forum, as you suggested. I figured the most reliable way to make sure you knew was to message you directly. Because of my poor understanding of the Wiki sandbox system, it's located at User:FoxtrotZero/Sandbox/Equipment#Mass_Effect_2 where it awaits reviewal and, hopefully, acceptance. The page for discussing that can be found at Forum:Overhaul_for_Equipment. I'd appreciate if you'd look those pages over when you have the time, and bring anyone you deem important into the loop (i.e., other admins and/or veteran members). --[[User:FoxtrotZero|'FoxtrotZero']] 23:51, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Mass Effect Infographic Resources Hello I just added two infographics I made for ME1 and ME2 displaying side missions in the mass effect galaxy. I was wondering if I could get them added into the wiki in the places they belong instead of just in a pile of 4k photos. I feel they might be useful. VirtualAlex 17:32, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :Unfortunately they cannot be put into articles as they are fan created material. We already have this information covered in a number of places, UNC: Valuable Minerals being one of them, Upgrade Guide being another, along with individual articles, and a large graphic would not only break up the articles, as formatting would be a challenge, but we already have the information covered in numerous other places. And again, we don't accept material like that. Lancer1289 17:36, January 19, 2012 (UTC) That's a bummer I thought maybe a downloadable/printable resource might be valuable. 21:14, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :If you wanted to post them on your user page for your own personal reference, there is nothing against that. I should also let you know that they are currently up for deletion and right now they will be deleted in a week. That is the only way I can think of for them staying on the site in some capacity. And please make sure you log in next time. Lancer1289 21:17, January 19, 2012 (UTC) I owe you an apology... And here I am to deliver it. I did post this on the page where the incident took place, but I don't know what pages you do or don't follow, and if you're like me, you don't follow any of them. You might not be like me, in that I'm not busy and I honestly tab to the "recent wiki activity" page every several minutes, hoping something has happened that might draw my interest. So because I want to be proactive and gentlemanly about this, I decided the way to make sure you recieve my message is to take it directly to your talk page. On the talk page for Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer, I said Far as I can tell, Lancer hasn't ripped this down and made his case about sourcing as of yet. And you took offence when you read that. Which is fully in your right. I didn't mean to offend you when I said it, though. I guess I have a rough-about-the-edges personality, and I'm poor about second guessing that my good intentions might not translate in some of the more acidic ways I format them. What you percieved as an insult was a semi-literal interpretation of something you do that I praise. When the random passerby posts content on the wiki that is unsourced or unconfirmed, you're very often the first person on to come by and remove the content. You're also very good about making sure the people responsible are familiar with the wiki's policy regarding these things, and while you've taken flak and labeled negatively because of what people percieve to be your iron-fistedness, it's actually your adherence to the wiki's policy and the fact that you're most frequently it's enforcer. What you do is great for the integrity of the Mass Effect wiki. If it weren't for you, it would be in much worse condition, content wise. When I made the statement, my point was that you had yet to remove the content and claim it as unconfirmed, as you had done every time someone else had posted that quarians were confirmed, and often linked to leaked content. This time, you didn't. But at the same time, I couldn't clearly determine that you were convinced the content ought to be kept. So I hope I've made it undeniably clear that I didn't intend to insult you. For past and future reference, if I want to insult someone, I'll make it absolutely clear, but I haven't had a reason to do that and nor do I forsee one. I'm probably going to say things in the future that will inadvertently offend people; and that person may well be you, because between your devotion and my eagerness, we bump into one another alot. It's all but certainly a problem with my communication skills, coupled with the fact that you're not the most familiar with my personality, and sarcasm or other inflections translate poorly over the internet. I just hope you can keep in mind that I mean no offence, and if anything I ever say does offend you, I should hope you bring it to my attention. Regards, [[User:FoxtrotZero|'FoxtrotZero']] 04:03, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :Broseph, I'm trying to be the gentleman here. Not to accuse you of otherwise, but I know you've been online since I've posted this, and I know wiki notifies you of new posts on your talk page. I kinda feel like you're ignoring me by not posting something, and after my attempt to make amends here, that feels like a slap to the face. --[[User:FoxtrotZero|'FoxtrotZero']] 19:03, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::And until now, I saw literally nothing that I saw that indicated a response was necessary. It was thought out, concise, and didn't seem like it needed a response, as nothing in the comment seemed to indicate that it did. ::That said, I'm beyond furious right now for what you did on User talk:Jeff150‎‎. You took it upon yourself to interpret my comments and put words into my mouth. As stated on that page, that is the one thing I do not tolerate, I absolutely cannot stand, and hate beyond anything else. That to me is nothing more or less than a personal insult as it never ends well, and never goes the way anyone expects. Every time I do it to someone else, which happens very rarely, I most profusely apologize for putting words in their mouth that weren't supposed to be there in the first place. I feel quite ashamed of myself when I do it, which is why I try to avoid doing so in the first place, but it has happened way to often here and frankly it was first annoying, then a few incidents right in a row pushed it over the edge and turned a simple disagreement into a massive argument. Text based communication makes it easier to do, but it still something that creates a misleading representation of what I actually said, and paints what I say in the wrong light. Lancer1289 01:06, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm sorry you feel I did that. But frankly, when I happened upon the incident, you were having trouble articulating your point to him. He made it clear that his understanding of English was poor. I took it upon myself to cater to his linguistic disability, and I had to simplify my statement beyond a shadow of a doubt. I don't know exactly how proficient he is or isn't, so I had to bring the idea to it's simplest level. My emphasis was on making him understand what you said, not preserving the exact wording. So, again, I apologize if I've offended you, but if you were that concerned about it, perhaps you should have taken it upon yourself to simplify your english. I find your argument of I literally cannot simplify my language any further or I won't be able to read it to be rather difficult to believe, particularly since I was able to do it. :::As for the 'response unnecessary', I can understand where you're coming from. It would be a lie to say people haven't become upset at me for not responding when I should have, because I simply didn't see it as necessary. But nonetheless, I think a gesture such as the one I made warrants at least an acknowledgement, particularly because this is the internet, and I have no way of knowing if you've even read what I've said unless you tell me so. :::Furthermore, this is the exact sort of contingency I warned might happen. We're both relatively active members, you for your business and me for my eagerness, and we clearly have a difference of character. I understand if I've caused you insult, but again, that wasn't and never will be my intention, and I hope you'll bear with me in the interests of more than an argument between us. I feel like it's easy for me to upset you, and that's not something I like doing, but even at my best will happen now and again, and I think it's very important, and only fair to those around us, that we develop the ability to interact without conflict. --[[User:FoxtrotZero|'FoxtrotZero']] 04:13, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Garrus Trivia This can be confirmed. You can only select that dialogue option on the Normandy. It is a mistake for him to say "here on Omega." --The Milkman | I always . 01:07, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :As stated, it requires more because that usually leads right into some form of story dialogue and there are a few other issues. Because of that, a video to back it up to show that dialogue would be good. Lancer1289 01:12, January 23, 2012 (UTC) This link will take you to the YouTube video. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=54cG2GCpmVM It starts at about 8:03. --The Milkman | I always . 01:20, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :(edit conflict)Ok I watched the video from 7:00 until the conversation with Garrus ended. I'm not sure what you are talking about but I cannot find what dialogue you are quoting. I never heard "here on Omega". Lancer1289 01:28, January 23, 2012 (UTC) No wait, Shepard says it. It is still a Garrus dialogue however, thus it would be better to keep it there, I think. --The Milkman | I always . 01:33, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :I'm very leery of that as Garrus doesn't say it and I really can't call it an oversight per se, since more than likely, that conversation happens when the Normandy is still docked with Omega. Lancer1289 01:37, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I did consider that, but it is possible to have that conversation anywhere else isn't it? --The Milkman | I always . 01:40, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :True and true. But I'm thinking that it was written that way to show a slip up. There are plenty of times where "here" could be used accidently when talking about a place, even if you aren't there. I've done it more than a few times. Lancer1289 01:44, January 23, 2012 (UTC) True. I suppose it isn't necessarily a mistake on BioWare's part (because they are Gods), but possibly Shepard. I believe it is at least worth mentioning, with some tweaks. --The Milkman | I always . 01:46, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :Then bring it up on the talk page and get some input about it because I'm fresh out of ideas. Lancer1289 01:48, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Will do. Thanks for your time. Now get back to somehow being everywhere at once :) --The Milkman | I always . 01:53, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :I know that feeling all too well, and not in a good way. Lancer1289 01:57, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Missing Title #3 yo lancer i undid your edit of my contrib to the collector's edition i dont understand why you seem to think the dlc is free when you PAID for the collector's edition which gave you access to the extra things. the dlc isnt included in the game as you seem to think, its called DOWNLOADABLE content because its downloadable. and the key is only available to collector edition owners, just like in me2 with the cerberus network stuff :Seriously, can anyone read what I have posted at the top of my talk page. It's right there when you open the page? :As to the question, it is free because it comes included with the Collector's Edition of the game. If you had to pay for it separately, then you'd have a case, but you don't. You are paying for the game, and you just happened to get a few extra things along with it as a "thank you". Therefore, the content is free because it is bundled with the game. And is it so hard to ask for people to use proper grammar... Lancer1289 22:07, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Missing Title #4 Hey there Lancer. i just joined this site. check out all the time but wasn't sure about getting into it. Anyway, i noticed you're certainly on the up and up about Mass Effect. i was contacting you because i saw you had posted the Morality Guide for the games. i had a question if it's ok. from what you put in the guide, you did confirm that you can't go through the game WITHOUT getting renegade points even if you are working solely on a paragon character? i noticed that i always come away with renegade points when i'm not trying to. anyway info would be greatly appreciated. thank you for your time :What edit are you referring to in particular? Because I'm lost as I've made a lot of edits. Lancer1289 17:33, January 24, 2012 (UTC) it has to do with gaining morality points in Mass Effect 2. sorry. like i said, i just joined on here :Ok I'm still unsure, but I'll take a stab at it. If you are talking about the entire Morality Guide (Mass Effect 2) article, then yes, it is impossible to go through either game without getting at least one point in either paragon or renegade. You will always get at least one point in them through the course of the game, usually unintentionally. Many of the big decisions will be exclusive, but there are those side points that will give you a point here and a point there. Lancer1289 01:55, January 29, 2012 (UTC) That is what I thought. Thank you for clarifying that for me though. I always created a pure Paragon Shepard through ME1 but always wondered why I unintentionally gained Renegade points. Again, thank you IRC is a must Hey there Lancer, I'm a Patroller on the Elder Scrolls Wiki. I see that this wiki does not have an IRC. This is not great, Mass Effect 3 is almost upon us, and many people will be wanting to ask for personal advice on levels. Advice they would like from Editors. Although the messaging system is great, everyone's talkpage will be flooded. We managed to activate IRC just before Skyrim, thank god we did. Just friendly advice. Commander Faol 19:16, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :Every time the issue has come up, the issue dies because no one is interested in monitoring it, or participating it in. So calling it a "must" is subjective to say the least. Considering this has happened I think at least four times now. We just don't have the desire to open one, or to maintain one for that matter considering how quickly the matter dies. Always within three days. Lancer1289 19:25, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Missing Title #5 Thanks for the message. I was wondering if you could tell me how to... A - Add links to other pages B - create new titles for sections (e.g, A squadmates section in a tactics group.) Thanks for the help!!! :Both of these things can be found just by looking at an article. :*Links [[]] :*Section Titles are either two, three or four "=" on both sides of the text. :And please don't point squadmate tactics into articles as they would be nothing more than a repeat of what is already in there. Lancer1289 21:04, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Why shift? kenson's troops at the project base are indoctrinated and fighting to bring about the arrival. Why not shift their labeled faction? BeoW0lfe 17:46, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :Why not leave it as it was? It was originally put that way for a reason, because they are affiliated with "The Project" first and are allied with the Reapers. Therefore, their faction is "The Project", not the "Reapers". This comes directly from history where you can have multiple armies from different countries allied with each other fighting, but they are still ID'd by the individual countries. Using WWII as an example, "First American Army", "British Eighth Army", "French First Army", "German Eleventh Army", "Romanian Third Army", and so on and so on. Lancer1289 17:52, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :And in the future, hit the "Leave Message" button, rather than editing the whole page for reasons I give at the top. Lancer1289 17:53, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Possibly because im on an ipad. Whenever i click leave message it sends it to the page... Sorry bout that. :/ BeoW0lfe 17:57, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :(edit conflict)Which is another reason why I don't edit from my phone, I have more than my fair share of lists, in addition to the annoying small screen size. Controls often don't work they way they are supposed to, and I've noticed that for every non-full computer device. Tables, phones, or even tablet PCs at times. If that means I have to lug around my laptop. I'm fine with that. Lancer1289 18:11, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Counterargument though, once one has become indoctrinated, their loyalty shifts. Take saren, or the indoctrinated salarians on virmire, they were no longer loyal to the council or the STG respectively. These troops had no care for the project anymore, they were concerned with making sure the project WAS NOT finished. Instead offinishing the job, they had a total shift, trying to prevent shepard from completeing it. BeoW0lfe 18:01, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :(edit conflict)But, they aren't husks, or some variant of them that we've seen. If they were husks, then it wouldn't be an issue. The issue here is "The Project" switch sides, making them still members of the Project, but instead of being allied to I'd say the Alliance or the Council, they are now allied to the Reapers. It is really splitting hairs on how they are allied, but don't forget at the end, the Reapers abandoned them like they would any Allied Forces when they ceased to become useful. :Saren was allied to the Reapers, but he was still able to fight back. Only once Sovereign changed the stakes could be really be considered loyal. Don't forget though, that everyone else under him was loyal to him. Therefore Saren's forces are really allied with the Reapers as they use Saren as an intermediary. This would be no different than several examples I can drum up like a leader of a mercenary group being a council member in a town. His forces are allied with the town, but are not members of say its guard or militia, they are still mercs. Another example is the Heretic Geth. They were allied with the Reapers in the same way. Lancer1289 18:11, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Understand here, I'm not trying to be pissy, but werent the heretic geth loyal to Nazarra? I thought legion said something about them obeying saren exclusively for his knowledge of organoc tactics. And yes *groan* you are right, the project does still exist, simply with an ironic turn of objective. I'm trying to build a personal database pertaining to the tactical world war element of Mass Effect 3 when it arrives. BeoW0lfe 18:22, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Side note while i have your attention, should "reaper" be included as a type? Being an organic-synthetic hybrid? I was considering editing the human reaper's page to add that. BeoW0lfe 18:25, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, the geth saw Saren as a profit for the Reapers, and obeyed him because of that. Were the heretics allied to with the Reapers? Yes, but they followed Saren because of his "profit" status. Legion does break it down a little further, I forget the exact dialogue, but they were allied with the Reapers, were allied with Saren, and followed Saren because of his status, and the fact he communicated directly with Sovereign/Nazara. Remember that Sovereign didn't like the geth or what they threw at it, Sovereign saw them as tools, like Saren, but Saren could do more than they could, and from the details we can gleam from the story, Saren found Sovereign first, then the geth joined them. We do know for Mass Effect 3 that Cerberus is allied with the Reapers, but is still an independent entity, like the Project. :As to Reaper being a type, I'm not sure what you mean. Lancer1289 19:11, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Reapers are neither synthetic nor organic. Would the hybrid type be called "reaper"? BeoW0lfe 19:19, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :Now that I see what you are getting at. Currently, we haven't had a need to establish one yet, and that is something that we may or may not have to depending on what happens in ME3. If we have to, then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. We've only talked to Reapers so far, we haven't fought any directly...yet. Lancer1289 19:31, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Missing Title #6 The Prothean Page Yea sorry, i assumed that since also a dev of mass effect tweeted about the new squadmate it could be ok, his twitter is CroGamer002 :No it isn't because that is an unconfirmed twitter account. Because of the nature of social media, we will only take confirmed twitter accounts for sources. If it is unconfirmed, then it isn't valid for a source. And under no circumstances will we take leaked information, by site policy. Lancer1289 15:17, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Email Hey Lancer, if you could check your email that'd be great. You should have a few from Spart about something we've been working on http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0114924/. Cheers. JakePT 13:27, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :I'm getting around to it. I usually check the wiki and then check my email. Don't worry they were on top, so I'll get around to them. No promises however about getting them before I have to leave for class as I have to leave in the next 15 minutes. I will read them however before 9:30 CST, or in the next two hours. Lancer1289 13:30, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok, classes are more important, but the sooner the better, since we're trying to fast track something. Commdor's not up yet though, so you're in no particular rush. Cheers.JakePT 13:33, January 31, 2012 (UTC)